memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Tactics
Star Trek: Tactics is a series of multi-player or multi-team games which are produced by WizKids. ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Star Trek: Tactics premiered at retail in February 2012 and includes thirty-three ships from the Federation and Klingon factions. The starter kit and booster pack ships utilize the "Clix" system of game play and are compatible with WizKids' long-running series of "HeroClix" games. In the starter game, two or more players command multi-generational fleets of starships while representing either the Federation Starfleet or the Klingon Defense Force. Booster pack ships are sold in sealed "blind boxes" without printed information about which ship is inside, similar to the marketing model used by toy manufacturers in Japan. Unpainted versions of all of the ship molds from the first Tactics game were released earlier in the Star Trek: Fleet Captains base game. Later installments of Tactics saw Wizkids introduce a number of Star Trek starships that had never been produced as licensed miniatures before. The company released the Star Trek: Attack Wing game in August 2013. http://www.startrek.com/article/the-battle-is-on-with-attack-wing Apart from being mounted on different stands, many of its painted ships are very similar to those sold in the Tactics line. Unlike Tactics, Attack Wing s Federation ships do not have names or registry numbers painted onto their hulls but can be used to depict a number of different starships. ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Starter Set Includes a 2011 Core Rulebook, a 2011 Powers and Abilities card, two double-sided maps, two dice, and the following starships: * 101 - - Refit * 102 - - * 103 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 104 - - ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Booster Packs Common starships * 001 - - * 002 - - * 003 - - * 004 - - * 005 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 006 - - * 007 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 008 - - * 009 - - * 010 - - Uncommon starships * 011 - - * 012 - - * 013 - - * 014 - - * 015 - - * 016 - - * 017 - USS Montgolfier - * 018 - - * 019 - - * 020 - - Rare starships * 021 - Kronos One - * 022 - - * 023 - - * 024 - - * 025 - - * 026 - - (same ship, unique Khan dial) * 027 - Regency 1 - * 028 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Organized Play Kit * 100 - [[Warship Voyager|Warship Voyager]] - - (same ship, unique dial) The promotional Star Trek: Tactics Organized Play Kit was made available to retailers for tournament play in early 2012. Three copies of the Warship Voyager model and five copies of an additional double-sided map were included. . http://www.hcrealms.com/forum/showpost.php?p 6224141&postcount 63 Its card lists the registry as NCC-40109 but NCC-94943 is printed on the ship's hull.}} File:Star Trek Tactics set.jpg|Complete set of Star Trek: Tactics starships File:Wizkids Star Trek Tactics starship promos.jpg|Assortment of Star Trek: Tactics starship promos File:Star Trek Tactics Starter Set.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics'' starter set and booster ships promo File:Star Trek Tactics Organized Play Kit.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics'' Organized Play Kit with Warship Voyager ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' In January 2013, WizKids released a new game with thirty-six ships including vessels from the Breen, Cardassian, Dominion, Federation, Ferengi, Klingon, Romulan, and Vulcan factions. Unpainted versions of the Romulan ship molds from the Star Trek: Tactics II game were previously released in the Star Trek: Fleet Captains expansion, and several of the other factions' ship molds were repeated from the earlier Star Trek: Tactics game. For Tactics II and its subsequent iteration, many ship names were introduced specifically for the game or were appropriated from non-canonical Star Trek works, in consultation with CBS. ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' Starter Set Includes a 2012 Core Rulebook, a 2012 Powers and Abilities card, game tokens, two dice, two double-sided maps, and the following starships: * 101 - - * 102 - - Klingon * 103 - IRW N'Ventnar - Romulan warbird * 104 - 4th Division Cruiser 1 - Jem'Hadar battleship ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' Booster Packs Common starships * 001 - RIS Vo - Romulan scout ship (decloaking/partially transparent) * 002 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 003 - RIS Praetus - Romulan Bird-of-Prey * 004 - 5th Wing Patrol Ship 6 - Jem'Hadar fighter * 005 - RIS Apnex - Romulan science vessel * 006 - Kraxon - Cardassian * 007 - [[Pi (starship)|RIS Pi]] - Romulan scout ship * 008 - Ni'Var - Vulcan * 009 - Gor Portas - Breen warship * 010 - IRW Jazkal - Romulan Bird-of-Prey (cloaked/transparent) * 011 - - * 012 - Krayton - Ferengi Marauder Uncommon starships * 013 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 014 - - Romulan warbird * 015 - Ti'Mur - Vulcan * 016 - - (cloaked/transparent) * 017 - [[Talvath|RIS Talvath]] - Romulan science vessel * 018 - Kornak - Cardassian * 019 - Tal'Kir - Vulcan * 020 - - Klingon (cloaked/transparent) * 021 - Robinson - Jem'Hadar fighter * 022 - Reklar - Cardassian Rare starships * 023 - 2nd Division Cruiser 15 - Jem'Hadar battle cruiser * 024 - Heart of Stars - Romulan warbird (cloaked/transparent) * 025 - Rav Laerst - Breen warship * 026 - - Romulan warbird * 027 - - * 028 - 4th Division Battleship 2 - Jem'Hadar battleship * 029 - - Romulan warbird * 030 - D'Kyr - Vulcan * 031 - - ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' Organized Play Kit * 100 - Battleship Enterprise - - (same ship, unique dial) The promotional Star Trek: Tactics II Organized Play Kit was made available to retailers for tournament play in early 2013. Three copies of the Battleship Enterprise model and five copies of an additional double-sided map were included. uses a different mold than the / ships from the first set. The bridge structure is improperly twisted by 90° so that the bridge dome is on the left side. The ship has less molded detail on the rear superstructure and warp nacelles. |On their cards, the IRW ''N'Ventnar is identified as Sela's Warbird and the Robinson is described as Sisko's attack ship. The Battleship Enterprise takes its name from a description of the ship in TNG's .}} File:Star Trek Tactics II full set.jpg|Complete set of Star Trek: Tactics II starships File:StarTrek Tactics II promo.jpg|Assortment of Star Trek: Tactics II starship promos File:Star Trek Tactics II Starter Set.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics II'' starter set promo File:Star Trek Tactics II OP Kit.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics II'' Organized Play Kit with Battleship Enterprise ''Star Trek: Tactics III'' In October 2013, WizKids released a new game with thirty-three ships including vessels from the Bajoran, Borg, Federation, Kazon, Klingon, Romulan, and Species 8472 factions, including assimilated vessels with combined team abilities from both the Borg and the original species' faction. A number of ship molds have been repeated from earlier Star Trek: Tactics games. ''Star Trek: Tactics III'' Starter Set Includes a 2013 Core Rulebook, a 2013 Powers and Abilities card, game tokens, two dice, two double-sided maps, and the following starships: * 101 - - * 102 - Ogla Razik - Kazon-Ogla Predator class * 103 - Scout 255 - Borg scout ship * 104 - Assimilator 84 - Borg type 03 ''Star Trek: Tactics III'' Booster Packs Common starships * 001 - Einstein - Type 7 shuttlecraft * 002 - ''Scout 608 - Borg scout ship * 003 - Interceptor Five - Bajoran interceptor * 004 - - Romulan Warbird * 005 - - * 006 - IKS Toral - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 007 - Sakharov - Type 7 shuttlecraft * 008 - ''Akorem - Bajoran starship * 009 - Nistrim Raider - Kazon-Nistrim raider * 010 - - * 011 - Interceptor Eight - Bajoran interceptor Uncommon starships * 012 - - * 013 - Halik Raider - Kazon-Halik raider * 014 - Assimilated Vessel 80279 - Assimilated Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 015 - Ratosha - Bajoran starship * 016 - - * 017 - - * 018 - Bio-ship Alpha - Species 8472 bio-ship * 019 - Assimilated Vessel 77139 - Assimilated * 020 - Sphere 4270 - Borg sphere * 021 - IRW Avatar of Tomed - Romulan Warbird Rare starships * 022 - Relora Sankur - Kazon-Relora Predator class * 023 - Soong - Borg type 03 * 024 - Assimilation Target Prime - Partially assimilated * 025 - Bio-ship Beta - Species 8472 bio-ship * 026 - Sphere 3095 - Borg sphere * 027 - Queen Vessel Prime - Borg Queen's vessel * 028 - Tactical Cube 138 - Borg tactical cube ''Star Trek: Tactics III'' Organized Play Kit * 100 - Tactical Cube 5651 - Borg tactical cube The promotional Star Trek: Tactics III Organized Play Kit was released in October 2013 and included three copies of the Borg tactical cube miniature and five copies of an additional double-sided map. File:Star Trek Tactics III full set.jpg|Complete set of Star Trek: Tactics III starships File:Star Trek Tactics III ship promos.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics III'' starship promos File:Star Trek Tactics III Booster Pack ship promos.jpg|Borg cube promo File:Star Trek Tactics III starter set.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics III'' starter set File:Wizkids Star Trek Tactics III OP Kit.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics III'' Organized Play Kit with Tactical Cube 5651 ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Expansions Star Trek: Tactics is based on an "expandable" board game model which allows additional players and battle scenarios. Away Team Expansion Pack A seven-figure Tactics expansion pack was released in August 2012. These figures were previously released in the Star Trek: Expeditions game but with different "Clix" bases. Unlike the games' starship miniatures, the figures appear to represent 's alternate reality. * * * * * * * ''Star Trek'' Movie Mini-Game A two-figure "mini-game" was released in April 2013. * * See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links * Wizkids Heroclix Star Trek: Tactics III - Official Star Trek: Tactics III site * Tactics Tactics